greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Raj Sen
Raj Sen is a psychiatrist at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Meredith's Roommate Notice Raj was one of the doctors who saw Meredith's roommate notice and tried to move in with her. She declined when their music interests clashed. ("The First Cut Is the Deepest") Dr. Duff Raj brought Mr. Duff to the surgeons, saying Mr. Duff was his gift to them. He'd had two seizures since being admitted to the psychiatric ward and had to be cleared before he could be returned. ("Save Me") Mr. Hubble Raj consulted on Mr. Hubble's case after he swallowed 10 Judy doll heads. He suggested that he might idolize the dolls as partners or he planned to derive sexual pleasure from passing them. ("Enough is Enough") Shane Herman Shane Herman came in with what was believed to be a male hysterical pregnancy. He was then stolen by surgical interns, who believed it was a surgical case. Meredith had to distract Raj while they stole his chart because they hadn't taken it when the took Shane himself. Raj later came to where they had taken Shane and fought with them over whether he was a psych patient or a surgical patient. Surgery ultimately won. ("Something to Talk About") Rebecca Singleton After the doctors discovered that Bex Singleton was intersex, they consulted with psych and Raj told Bex's parents that most intersex individuals start to identify very strongly with one sex and it's not always the one they've been raised. ("Begin the Begin") Jesse Fannon He was called in to consult on Jesse Fannon, who had OCD that caused a car accident. He explained Jesse's condition to Cristina. ("Superstition") James Miller When James Miller came into the clinic claiming that his foot was not part of his body, Raj said he had body dysmorphic disorder and suggested that Bailey prescribe anti-anxiety drugs to lessen the urgency. ("Haunt You Every Day") Claire Nolan When Claire Nolan came into the ER, confused and seeming delusional, Raj examined her and tentatively diagnosed her with schizophrenia. When her parents arrived at the hospital, information her mother gave supported that diagnosis. He said they'd stabilize her with haloperidol and then there were other medications they could try. He also offered support programs to her family to help them. ("Back Where You Belong") Career Dr. Raj Sen is a psychiatrist at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. He provides psych consults for the doctors relating to patients with apparent psychiatric issues and sometimes is fodder for conflict with the regulars. He once fought with Cristina, Izzie, and Meredith over a male patient who declared himself pregnant and another time an elderly woman was thrust upon him by George. Notes and Trivia *His favorite '80's band is Twisted Sister.The First Cut Is the Deepest, 1x02 *In his first appearance, Raj was wearing scrubs normally associated with surgical interns and residents and carrying x-ray films, but by his second episode, Raj was explicitly stated to be one of the psych interns wearing scrubs of that department. It is unclear if this was a show error or if Raj was among one of the surgical interns that would transfer to an "easier specialty" which Richard mentioned during the pilot. Gallery Episodic 102RajSen.png|The First Cut Is the Deepest 108Dr.RajSen.png|Save Me 2x02RajSen.png|Enough is Enough 207Dr.RajSen.png|Something to Talk About 213RajSen.png|Begin the Begin 221RajSen.png|Superstition 405RajSen.png|Haunt You Every Day 13x14RajSen.png|Back Where You Belong Episode Stills 2x07-4.jpg Appearances fr:Raj Sen Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S1 Characters Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S13 Characters Category:Doctors